


star

by Emeka



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [8]
Category: Radiata Stories
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Relationships: Jack Russell/Felix
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134272
Kudos: 1





	star

“It’s getting late,” Jack says, more as an observation of fact than as a lead up to walking home.

Felix glances up at the sky, just a quick gesture to spare, and not because he’s all that interested in seeing. “So it is.” The tone of his voice is gently sardonic, delightful. Jack is far too used to it by now to be irritated by it. He can’t remember that it ever made him feel that.

These little talks, out on the bridge, have been getting longer and longer. Ever since they started traveling together there’s been so much to talk about. He would like to think at this point they are actually friends. It’s not like there’s a shortage of people for him to call on. He can’t say that as a compliment because in his head it sounds super snobby (“I hope you’re happy that _you_ out of everyone gets to spend time with _me_ ”-like) but it’s basically how he feels. “I’ll walk you home if you want.”

“I’m not tired yet.” Then, a little peevishly, “And I don’t need walking home.”

“Because we’re comrades! Not because I think you’re a girl.” No, he’s not one of those. Not that he wouldn’t still offer if that was the case! But he’s not part of the fan club, and honestly, the more he’s known Felix, the more he wonders at anyone ever confusing him for a woman. It’s obvious if you actually spend five seconds with him instead of ogling from afar.

“Hm! Well, under those circumstances... it might be fine. Soon.”

They talk absently, watching the sky now, and the stars coming out. The wind is just light enough to feel it on his cheek. It brings a scent to his nose he has noticed on and off again; lemon, and something like a wood, but muskier and sweeter. At first he’d brushed it off, but nowadays the thought that he is breathing in his cologne, or hairwash, even just his laundry cleaner, makes his heart beat harder.

The next time Felix turns to him, and says maybe he’ll let himself be accompanied after all, his eyes are glossy and sparkling with the stars. Jack’s breath catches in his throat; his “s-sure!” half-squeaks from his throat.


End file.
